The Stolen Sonic
by Yami-No-HikariBre
Summary: Rose, fed up with the Doctor's unusual silence after visiting her mum, decides to take his sonic screwdriver and run from him. Read what happens once she gets caught! PWP LIGHT BONDAGE


I have no other excuse for this other than the fact that I was inspired to do this while RPing...

My first Doctor Who fic, and first time writing bondage, so please bear with me! Constructive criticism will help! Please no flames!

This story has no real setting, this is mainly just gonna be PWP.

The Doctor and Rose were just coming back from visiting Jackie, Rose dropping off some laundry while she was there. _"__How DO you go through all those clothes in just a month?!"_ Jackie always asks, with Rose just replying with a shrug.

"So Doctor, where we going next?" Rose asks as they walk towards the Galley. The Doctor shrugs, being unusually quiet. "Okay then. You sit down and I'll make us some cuppa, okay?" The Doctor does as Rose said, and after a few moments, they are both sitting down, enjoying some biscuits and cuppas. Again Rose tries to ask the Doctor something, this time about when they are going to Las Vegas again. The Doctor again replies with a shrug, deep in thought. Rose finally rolls her eyes and leans over the table, grabbing his sonic screwdriver out of his leather jacket and declares, "Until you actually want to talk, you are not getting this back." Then starts to walk off. The Doctor grabs her hand, stopping her, and glares at her when she turns around.

"Give. It. Back." The tone in his voice sends shivers down Rose's back, but she just smirks, tugs her hand back and runs through the door, saying behind her,"Only if you can catch me, Doctor!"

The Doctor growls under his breath before taking off full speed behind her, chasing her into one of the gardens on the TARDIS. When Rose finally stops, she is in a dead end, where there is nothing but trees and a wall in front of her. Hearing the Doctor stop behind her, she chuckles nervously, turning around slowly and seeing the Doctor close in on her. She looks around, trying to find a means of escape. Only one word was going through her mind right now. '_FUUUUUCK!' _The Doctor backs her up into the wall, but when he reaches for his screwdriver, Rose suddenly ducks between his legs. Rose's relief doesn't last for long as the Doctor grabs her hand and pulls her into him, turning her so she faces him, the backing her up against a tree.

"That was very rude of you, Rose. You should know by now not to take my screwdriver!" The Doctor tells her, the same tone of voice as the one in the galley. Rose shudders again, but this time the Doctor notices, and starts smirking; an evil idea forming into his head on just how to get back at her for taking his sonic. He leans in close and whispers in her ear "I'm going to have to punish you, Rose." He then lightly nips at her ear. When he does this, Rose cannot suppress the moan that builds in her throat. She blushes from it, and the Doctor chuckles. Rose shudders at how evil it sounded in that moment. "Doctor? What d-did you mean by _punish_?"

"This, Rose." And with that he kiss her passionately and roughly. Rose moans in spite of herself, allowing the Doctor to sneak his tongue into Rose's mouth. Rose kisses back, just as roughly, losing herself in the passion fueling the kiss. The Doctor slowly starts to run his hands down her body, before releasing the kiss to quickly pull her shirt over her head. He then shrugs off his jacket, and takes the forgotten screwdriver out of Rose's hand before kissing and sucking along her neck, leaving little red marks everywhere skin was shown. Rose grabs his shoulders, needing to grab hold of something to keep her level headed. '_Oh, Oh God is this really happening?!'_ She moans as the Doctor sucks at a very sensitive spot along her collarbone. '_Oh, it is!' _She groans as the Doctor thrust against her, showing her how aroused he was. He kisses her again, distracting her as he starts to unhook her brazier. After he succeeds, he harshly squeezes her breasts,causing Rose to break and gasp.

"D-Doctor!" Rose gasps as he does it again. The Doctor leans into her again, speaking directly in her ear, "Don't speak unless I tell you to Rose. This IS a punishment! Understood?" Rose quickly nods her understanding.

The Doctor continues with what he was doing, starting to roll Rose's nipples between his calloused fingers as he uses his teeth to unhook the button on her jeans. She helps him shimmy out of her jeans and knickers as best she can. She tries her best to stay quiet as he steps back and looks her up and down, smiling at the way she nervously tries her best to fight the urge to cover herself up.

"Beautiful." The Doctor then slowly removes his belt. "Give me your hands, Rose." Rose swallows again, doing as he asks. The Doctor wraps the belt around her wrists before looping it on the branch above her, stringing her up by her couldn't stop the noise of shock she made, which made the Doctor slap her bum, leaving a nice red mark. Rose bit her lip to stop the scream that was building up.

The Doctor was enjoying this maybe a little too much. He could tell she was enjoying it too though, so he reasoned it was okay for him to continue. He stripped of his shirt slowly, teasing Rose, before doing the same with his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. '_Thank the stars we thought of taking our shoes off in the console room!'_ He slowly stalked towards Rose, loving the way her eyes grew wide in what he assumed was uncertainty and lust. He slung her legs over his shoulders while he examined her mound, before he leaned closer to lick and suck at it, determined to make Rose scream.

Rose, on the other hand, was determined _not _to scream. '_If he wants to play this game, fine. I'll play, Doctor.' _But as the Doctor starts to suck at her womanhood, her resolve slowly starts to crumble. After what felt like an eternity of this sweet torture, the Doctor releases her, before pulling down his boxers, making Rose gasp at his monstrous member. The Doctor grabs her legs again, hooking them around his hips, before grabbing Rose's head, pulling her in for another rough kiss, allowing her to taste herself on him. Rose moans into the kiss, feeling the head of his member poking at her hole.

"Doctor,wai-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She tries to tell him to wait a moment, but gets cut off by her own scream of delight as the Doctor thrusts up into her, filling her. Stretching her to the brink of Doctor moans, feeling as though he's on cloud nine. "Rose! Ah! Oh, Rose, you feel amazing." His eyes roll back as he starts to thrust, leaning his head on her shoulder as she pants and moans in his ear. "Rose, speak. I want to hear your voice."

"Doctor! More! I need more! Fuck me!" Rose is screaming at the top of her lungs as the Doctor picks up his pace. Tears spring into her eyes as she sobs from the pleasure. The Doctor sneaks one hand between them and starts to put pressure onto her clit, drawing forth her orgasm from her body. "Doctooorrrr!"

"Oh, Rose!" He screams as he climaxes shortly after her, releasing her arms from the makeshift bindings. They both collapse onto a bed, the TARDIS transporting them into the Doctor's room before they could fall to the ground. The Doctor rolls off of Rose, collapsing next to her while simultaneously pulling out of her. Rose curls into his side, exhaustion settling into her body while her arms tingle from being in such an awkward position for so long. She lays her head on his chest, preparing to fall asleep, before they both hear from just a few doors down, "Rose, Doctor! Where are you two?! I have your laundry, Rose!"

**All of a sudden the door opens, and Jackie screams. **


End file.
